Worlds Collide
by Storm63
Summary: HawkeyexOC: When an alien's ship crash lands on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. is the first to investigate it. They find out that the alien in the ship isn't trying to take over Earth, she just wants to get home. Director Fury names Hawkeye as the alien's escort and soon Hawkeye finds himself completely fascinated by this alien.
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely love the Avengers movie, as seen by my Captain America story. For me, there is a special spot in my heart for Hawkeye. There is just something about him that makes him such an inspiration to write a piece for him. This is for him and I hope you all enjoy it.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else is property of Marvel and those who created it.  
**Side Note: **I will be including a language along with my OC, a language that goes with her home planet of Torvoria. I'll include definitions with words that I've created, so have no fear. If they sound like another word from a foreign language, it's just happenstance. Also, this is dated Pre-Avengers and will most likely have a sequel that will be in the Avengers movie-verse.

_"Legion"| 5'10"| Technology embedded in entire body|skilled in tech & combat| home planet: Torvoria| Torvorian Name: Lehesair, which translates loosely to Legion|_

**From A****nother World**_  
_

S.H.I.E.L.D: Earth's last defense. I've been to enough planets and seen enough defense systems to know that Earth, doesn't stand a chance. Compared to my home planet, Earth is the most under armed when it comes to defenses. If my leaders wanted to, they could order the destruction of Earth and it wouldn't take more than an hour to do. With all that being said, it must be hard to understand why I'd leave my home for Earth. If it hadn't been for one man, trust me, I wouldn't have stayed.

* * *

_(Four Years Earlier)_

"Lehesair, are you going to return on schedule?"

"Yes, Joherren. I will be back within the week."

"If that piece of_ **quarren** _holds." I laughed over my com.

"Leave my ship alone, Jo. I've had her a for a long time and she hasn't failed me."

"Yet."

"_**Zekka, **_Joherren."

"If you insist. Uh oh, Mariske is calling. Talk to you later, Lehesair."

"_**Zor** **Tore, **_Joherren."

"_**Zor **__**Tore." **_I clicked my com off and checked all my systems as the ship continued to cruise. I looked away from my controls for a minute when suddenly ever failure alarm started to go off. I tried to balance everything by switching power between systems but there were just too many failures at once.

"Come on, hold together." I checked my galaxy map to see where I was headed. "Earth. This should be interesting." I flipped on my ship's cloaking device, attached my helmet and made sure it was functioning properly before ejecting myself out of my ship. I hit the ground once, then twice and finally skidded to a halt. Once I stopped, I stood up to brush myself off and assess my situation. My helmet did a scan of the area and found no threats. My first few steps were wobbly as my suit adjusted to the gravity. I clicked my com back on, tried to call Joherren but I got his away signal. "_Budan_!" I scanned for my ship and found it in a field next to me. I took a step towards it but stopped when I saw groups of men in black descend on my crash site. "_Choda_." I brought up a reading of my ship, growling at the sight of every one of my systems being fried. I glanced away from my readout long enough to see that some of the men were attempting to open my ship. No one goes in my ship. I pushed the readout aside, atomized my gun and started to fire at the men. They screamed and fired back in my vicinity but all of them were missing wildly. I fired again, not aiming to kill but to scare. My scanner picked up a man wearing an eye patch, identifying him as Nick Fury who was the director of an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearly, he'd be the one to talk to about getting off this planet. I de-atomized my weapon and held my hands up in surrender. Men quickly descended on me just as I clouded the eyepiece of my helmet, hiding the smirk on my face. After a long ride in a vehicle I couldn't identify, we arrived at a facility where I was put in what looked like an interrogation room. Two men sat me down and manned the door as a third man sat opposite me at the table. Scans showed that it wasn't Nick Fury and that was the only man I was going to talk to. The man across from me cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Hello there. I'm Special Agent Phil Coulson. Do you have a name?"

"Nick Fury."

"That's a very interesting name. Anyway, what is the nature of your visit to Earth?"

"Nick Fury."

"Are you repeating your name?" I shook my head. "Would you like to speak to Nick Fury?" I nodded. "Well, I'm afraid he's busy right now but I'm available."

"Nick Fury." Agent Coulson laughed.

"You're very persistent." I smirked as I tightened my hands in the restraints. As I tightened my hands, I switched on my wrist tool which released a colorless gas. Within seconds, Agent Coulson and his mean were coughing and falling on the ground. I stood up, walked over to the two-way mirror and repeated:

"Nick Fury."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope that wasn't too much for a first chapter. As promised, here are the definitions for the words that I created for my OC.

Definitions: **Zekka- **Shut up  
**Quarren- **Crap, equal to rustbucket  
**Zor Tore(Zor Tour-a)-** Goodbye, peace be with you  
**Budan-** Damn  
**Choda-** shit, expletive

I hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are always welcome. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for chapter two. We're still in my OC's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else is property of Marvel and those who created it.  
**Side Note: **I will be including a language along with my OC, a language that goes with her home planet of Torvoria. I'll include definitions with words that I've created, so have no fear. If they sound like another word from a foreign language, it's just happenstance. Also, this is dated Pre-Avengers and will most likely have a sequel that will be in the Avengers movie-verse.

**From A****nother World**_  
_

I was seated back in my chair, only this time Nick Fury was sitting across from me. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I hear you wish to speak to me." I nodded. "You understand English well enough. Do you speak it?"

"I do."

"Good, then I'll cut right to the chase. Why are you here on Earth?"

"I crashed."

"Why did you fire at my men?"

"They were headed for my ship. I didn't appreciate that." Nick chuckled."I don't suppose you could help me get home."

"You shot at and poisoned my men, which makes you hostile." I scoffed.

"I didn't shoot to kill. I just wanted your men away from my ship. You'll noticed that none of them were hit, that is if you checked them. Besides, that weapon is only set for concussive rounds. They wouldn't have killed anyone."

"Fair enough but what about the gas you released?"

"Just a choking agent. It was only meant to stun your men for a small period of time. Besides, it got you in here and that was my only intention." Nick narrowed his one eye at me, seemingly not convinced of my intentions.

"So you aren't invading our planet?" I shook my head.

"I was on my way home when my ship's systems started to fail. I know to fix them. I'd just need a space to do it in and maybe a material here and there."

"Reasonable enough requests but how do I know you won't kill us when you have what you need?" I leaned forward.

"If I wanted to kill you and steal your resources, I would have done it already." I sat back in my seat and sighed. "However, my kind is not a hostile race without reason."

"What exactly is your race?"

"Torvorian."

"So is that helmet a breathing apparatus or a fashion statement?" I chuckled.

"A mixture of both, I suppose."

"So you can't breathe oxygen?"

"I can but my ship's oxygen systems have been faulty and I wasn't taking any chances."

"That mean you can take your helmet off?"

"Not with my hands in restraints, I can't." Nick shrugged and fixed his jacket.

"Well, I guess we can take those off if you say that you aren't hostile and won't kill us."

"I'd appreciate that. Oh, and could you tell your man behind the glass to stand down? I don't appreciate having a weapon pointed at me after being told that I'm free to go." Nick blinked a few times then made a hand gesture behind his head. He stood up, walked behind my chair and took the restraints off my wrists. I flexed my hands to get the circulation flowing correctly and stood up.

"You'll have to excuse Agent Barton. He's only doing his job."

"I understand."

"Also, he will continue to do his job as your escort. It's a safety precaution. No offense but we can't have you running around unchecked."

"No offense taken."

"Let's go pick up your ship." He waved at his men and we all took a ride back to my ship's crash site. "Where is your ship?" I pressed a few buttons on my wrist tool, lifting the cloak off my ship to reveal it to Fury and his men. "Impressive."

"Not really. This is modest by Torvorian standards. Do you have a place I can work?"

"We do and I know how we can get your ship there, too." We were all riding back to the S.H.I.E.L.D facility with my ship on something called a flatbed truck. The entire ride, I could feel someone staring holes in my suit but I ignored it for the time being. We arrived and I watched the truck back up in the empty hangar where I was to work on my ship. Fury left me with Agent Barton, who looked angry for some reason.

"So you can fix this heap?"

"I've owned this heap all my life. If anyone can fix it, it's me." Agent Barton stepped forward and I watched him tuck his weapon away.

"Do you have a name?"

"I do. I see that you have several, Agent Barton." He furrowed his brow at me.

"Oh yeah? What else do you know about me?"

"Clinton Francis Barton, also known as Clint or Hawkeye. Born in Waverly, Iowa. Lost both of your parents in a car accident. Very unfortunate." I heard Agent Barton move behind me, draw his weapon and point it at the back of my neck.

"How did you know that?"

"Retinal scanner in my helmet. Whatever information anyone has on file about you, I can get access to it. If you wish for me to drop the subject, all you had to do was ask." I atomized my weapon, pointing it at Agent Barton's abdomen.

"You shoot me, I'll shoot you. Your ship will end up a science experiment for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I die, my comrades will be alerted and wreak havoc on your planet. Either way, we lose." I lowered my weapon as Agent Barton lowered his.

"Well, I'd rather not be responsible for a hostile takeover of Earth."

"Neither would I, Agent Barton."

"You can call me Clint, if you tell me your name."

"My name is Lehesair, which loosely translated in your language in Legion."

"Legion. I like it."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are always welcome. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back for chapter three. We're still in my OC's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else is property of Marvel and those who created it.  
**Side Note: **I will be including a language along with my OC, a language that goes with her home planet of Torvoria. I'll include definitions with words that I've created, so have no fear. If they sound like another word from a foreign language, it's just happenstance. Also, this is dated Pre-Avengers and will most likely have a sequel that will be in the Avengers movie-verse. For the record, I'm not against Clintasha at all. I just happen to love Jeremy Renner and would like to see other options.

**From A****nother World**_  
_

I simply smiled at Clint, although he couldn't see it through my helmet. I turned my attention away from Clint and towards my ship. My hatch door opened after I hit a few buttons on my wrist tool. I backed up, letting all the smoke out. I glanced over at Cline and he was waving smoke out of his face.

"That's a lot of smoke for a 'modest' ship."

"Every system in it has fried and I do mean every system. I might be here longer than expected." Clint laughed behind me. I waited until the smoke completely dissipated before walking into my ship. I examined the systems, groaning at their state, and started to check all the screens which had the same system failure warnings on them.

"That bad, huh?" I lifted my head to see Clint leaning forward towards my ship but not walking into it. I chose not to answer him and started to grab at the wires in the ceiling. My grabbing loosened them up and made a grate fall on top of my head.

"Ah, choda!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just pulled some wires and they loosened up a grate. It landed on my head."

"You okay?"

"I'll be alright." I sat in my chair, pulled out my central core from under my central computer and started to mess with the wires. That wasn't the smartest thing I've done today. "Um, Agent Barton?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a fire extinguisher?"

"There's a fire?"

"Just a small one."

"I'll be right there." I pulled on the main wire and nearly fell out of my chair trying to avoid the fire. "Whoa!" Clint pushed me behind him and tried to douse the fire with the extinguisher but it wasn't working, it was only making it worse. Thinking quickly, I hit the 'extinguish' button on the side panel of my ship, grabbed Clint and pushed him out before the door slammed shut.

**Clint's Point of View**

I hit the hangar floor with a thud, groaning as I stood up. I looked around and noticed that Legion wasn't next to me. I looked at Legion's ship and saw smoke coming out of the gaps between the door and the frame. "Legion!" I started to bang on the door but nothing was happening. "Legion!" The second time I shouted her name, Legion's ship door opened up and let the smoke out again. I coughed and waved the smoke out of my face. "Legion?"

"Yes, Clint?"

"I thought you would have suffocated with all that smoke."

"With all the filters in my suit and helmet, it would be impossible for me to suffocate."

"What if the filters fail?"

"Extremely improbable. All our suits go in for maintenance once a week."

"That's efficient. Do you wear the suits all the time?"

"No. We only wear them on exploratory missions where the atmosphere is unstable."

"Earth's atmosphere is unstable for you?"

"No but the planet I was just on had an unstable atmosphere."

"Which planet?"

"A very distant planet."

"Like Neptune?" Legion laughed.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Agent Barton?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a work bench or a table? I need a flat surface to work on."

"I'll grab you one. Give me one second." I jogged over to the side of the hangar, grabbed two work tables on wheels and wheeled them over to Legion. "Will these do?"

"Perfect. Mezahn."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Torvorian for thank you."

"You're welcome, then." I glanced at Legion, wondering what she looked like under that suit. "Legion?"

"Yes?"

"Am I ever gonna see you without your helmet?" Legion laughed and the sound went straight to my pants.

"You will. Very soon, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't wear my helmet as I rewire my systems. I have a visor that I work with."

"But I can still see your face, right?" Legion laughed again.

"Yes, Clint. Now could you please help me take these wire bundles out of my ship?"

"Sure thing." I followed Legion into her ship, grabbing the wire bundles she threw at me and putting them on the work tables. Five trips later, I honestly started to question how many of these things were left. "Legion? How many more of these bundles are there?"

"Five more, I believe. I'm going to have to rewire every system because all of them fried."

"Won't that take a long time?"

"Not necessarily. I'm pretty skilled at this sort of thing so it won't take too long." We placed the last bundle next to the tables and I sat down on a stool.

"No, not at all. I'm not sure how long it will take in this kind of environment." I watched Legion assess what was in front of her before turning her attention towards me. "I suppose I should get started. Agent Barton, do you have any tools on hand that I can use?"

"Sure do. I'll have another agent bring them up." I grabbed my radio, radioed in to tell some other agents to bring up tools and turned back to Legion. "So what is your planet like?"

"Busy."

"Do you have flying cars and moving sidewalks like the Jetsons?"

"Some our sidewalks move and some people have flying cars. Who are the Jetsons?"

"It was an old cartoon on television. They were a family living in the future. They had flying cars, moving sidewalks, robots, food in pill form, the whole deal."

"Well, we have all of those things on my planet. Does that make us the Jetsons?" I laughed.

"It does to anyone who doesn't know any better."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are always welcome. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back for chapter four. We're now in Agent Barton's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else is property of Marvel and those who created it.  
**Side Note: **I will be including a language along with my OC, a language that goes with her home planet of Torvoria. I'll include definitions with words that I've created, so have no fear. If they sound like another word from a foreign language, it's just happenstance. Also, this is dated Pre-Avengers and will most likely have a sequel that will be in the Avengers movie-verse. For the record, I'm not against Clintasha at all. I just happen to love Jeremy Renner and would like to see other options.

**From A****nother World**_  
_

I was busy admiring Legion where I heard an agent clear his throat behind us, making Legion and I look at him.

"I have your tools, Agent Barton."

"Alright. Put them over here." The agent nodded and wheeled the toolbox between the two work tables. "Thanks, man." The agent nodded and left the hangar. Legion sighed and I watched her put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I better get started." She went back to her ship and came out with this clear looking headpiece in her hands.

"What's that, Legion?"

"My visor. It helps me while I'm working on electrical circuitry." I noticed that the visor was not only clear but it looked like it only covered her eyes. I was going to see Legion without her helmet on and I could barely contain myself. She popped her helmet off and I almost gasped when I saw that she looked...human.

"Legion?" She turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Something wrong, Agent Barton?"

"No. Um, you look human."

"Oh! My kind has this ability called glamour. It means that we can project the image of perfection in the eyes of whatever inhabits the planet we are on." Perfection? Mission accomplished. Legion had these shocking light blue, almost silver eyes and golden blonde hair. Okay, I wasn't partial to blondes but I was more entranced by her eyes. "Clint? Is everything alright? You've stared at me with your mouth open for a long time."

"Oh, sorry. You just look...really stunning."

"Why thank you, Agent Barton." I stepped forward, closing the distance between Legion and I.

"I prefer it when you call me Clint." A small smile formed on Legion's face and I watched her look down, looking rather coy.

"Alright, Clint. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Would you change anything about me?"

"Not a thing, except maybe your hair."

"Really? What would you prefer?" I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head.

"Why does it matter?"

"Your job is to keep an eye on me so I would rather your job be a little more pleasant." I chuckled.

"Fair enough. I guess I'd make it a little fuller and change the color to red."

"Oh. Easy enough." My eyes widened as I watched Legion's hair color change slowly from blonde to the perfect shade of red.

"Whoa."

"What? Is that okay?"

"That's...perfect." Legion smiled and went over to the toolbox, picking up different tools and placing them on the tables. She sat down on the stool, pulled her visor over her eyes and started to work on one of the wire bundles. Hours passed and Legion was steadily working on her wires. My radio chirped, making Legion look up from her work. "Sorry." I slipped behind a corner and grabbed my radio. "Agent Barton."

"Agent Barton, Director Fury requests a status report."

"Legion has started to repair her ship but she's unsure of how long it will take."

"I'll relay the information, Agent Barton." I turned my radio off and stepped back into the hangar bay. I looked up to talk to Legion but she wasn't there.

"Legion?" No answer, not even from the ship. "Legion?" I walked over to her ship and stepped inside, looking for her.

"Yes, Clint?" Legion popped her head out from the ceiling, making me fall on my back on the ship's floor. I watched Legion gracefully descend from the ceiling and step onto the floor. "Are you alright, Clint? I didn't mean to scare you." Legion helped me to my feet and I half smiled at her.

"Thanks. You didn't scare me, I just wasn't paying attention. Where did you go?"

"I was looking for my food stores."

"In the ceiling?"

"That's where we usually keep them to optimize space."

"Oh. Did you find them?"

"No. I think someone ate them. Do you have any food?"

"You eat human food?"

"Never had it but after not eating for more than fourteen hours, it could be dirt and I'd eat it."

"We've been here for fourteen hours?"

"No, only four. I haven't eaten since yesterday before I entered your galaxy."

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything? I would've gotten you some food." Legion just shrugged and looked up at me with those big blue eyes, practically making my resolve crumble to pieces.

"It didn't seem like a big deal at the time." I grabbed Legion's hand and dragged her out of her ship. "Clint, where are you taking me?"

"Kitchen." I continued to take Legion to the kitchen, ignoring the looks from the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and technicians. We got to the kitchen and there was no one there, thank goodness. I let go of Legion's hand and headed to the fridge. I opened it and froze: I had no idea what Legion ate. "Legion?" I turned around to talk to her and found that she was right behind me.

"Yes, Clint?"

"What exactly do you eat?"

"I don't know. Anything, I guess."

"You're sure our food isn't going to be toxic to you?" Legion shook her head. "In that case, help yourself. We have plenty of food here." I opened the fridge enough so Legion could see everything and she stepped forward to inspect the contents. She pulled out a tray of fruit and I tilted my head at it. When did that get in there? She also tilted her head at it and grabbed a handful of strawberries before putting the tray back. I closed the fridge and propped myself against a table. Legion inspected the strawberry a little more and then looked at me.

"What are these, Clint?"

"Those are strawberries. Don't eat the little green end, though."

"Is it poisonous?"

"No. We just don't eat it."

"Why?"

"It doesn't taste good, I guess." I watched Legion take a bite out of the strawberry and the innocent act made me look away or I'd end up embarrassing myself. By the look on her face, she certainly enjoyed it. "Do you like them?" She nodded furiously, making me smile. "You can eat more if you want."

"I must get back to work." I rushed to the door, stopping her before she could leave the kitchen.

"You were working for four hours straight. Maybe you need a break."

"I'll take a break but I'd rather not be away from my ship." I nodded and followed Legion back to her ship. I was amazed at how easily she was getting through the labyrinth that was the S.H.I.E.L.D building. I admit to getting lost a few times but Legion certainly wasn't having a problem.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are always welcome. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back for chapter five. We're now in Agent Barton's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else is property of Marvel and those who created it.  
**Side Note: **I will be including a language along with my OC, a language that goes with her home planet of Torvoria. I'll include definitions with words that I've created, so have no fear. If they sound like another word from a foreign language, it's just happenstance. Also, this is dated Pre-Avengers and will most likely have a sequel that will be in the Avengers movie-verse. For the record, I'm not against Clintasha at all. I just happen to love Jeremy Renner and would like to see other options.

**From A****nother World**_  
_

Legion made it to the hangar and froze. "Legion, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything as she stared out into the hangar. I looked to see what got her attention and I felt my blood boil. Standing in the middle of the hangar, were six S.H.I.E.L.D agents taking pictures of themselves making goofy poses in front of Legion's ship. I wanted to shoot a hole through their camera lense but my bow was across the room on the table. I was about to yell at them when I heard the sound of a silenced shot being fired ring through the hangar, which was followed by the sound of a camera exploding. The agents turned to look at us and I looked at Legion, stunned at the accuracy of her shot. I watched as Legion tucked away her weapon, then I turned my attention to the agents.

"Agent Barton, sir, we were,"

"Save it and get lost before I decide to have some live target practice." The agents nodded and took off past us. "Fury will hear about this." I watched Legion walk to her ship and kick away the bits of camera on the floor. "I'm sorry about them, Legion. Not all of us know how to act around,"

"Aliens. I know what I am to you, Agent Barton."

"I don't see you that way. I know there are other things in this universe."

"However true that may be, most of your planet is full of people like your other agents." I watched Legion sit down at the table, put on her visor and go back to working on her systems. I sighed and walked over to my post, climbing the ladder before sitting down on the catwalk to watch Legion. A few more hours passed and Legion was now soldering and I could see little puff of smoke coming from the table. My radio chirped and I stood up to check it. "Barton."

"How are thing going, Agent Barton? Mind joining me on the ground?"

"Right away, sir." I climbed down the ladder and joined Director Fury by the door. "She's been working for hours on end but I have no idea how far she's gotten. I think we pulled every wire out of her ship."

"Every wire?" I nodded. "She'll be here a while, then."

"She said that it would take some time. Sir, we ran into some agents in the hangar earlier,"

"I saw. They were dealt with. Agent Barton?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What does she look like without the helmet?"

"Human but she said that she has this ability called glamour so I don't know what she really looks like."

"Doesn't really matter to you, does it?" I shook my head but then Fury's words sank in.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You said yourself that you don't see her as an alien."

"That's because I don't. Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't but apparently seeing what she really looks like doesn't matter either." I narrowed my eyes at Fury.

"Do you have this hangar bugged, sir?"

"No but it has surveillance cameras."

"With sound?"

"I only turn it on occasionally." I half-smiled and looked back at Legion. "Stay close to her."

"But not too close, sir?"

"I never said that." Director Fury just gave me a look and walked away. Fury always seemed to confuse me with some of the things he said. I looked back at Legion and she had her visor up as she rubbed her eyes. I walked back over to Legion and leaned up against the table.

"You alright?" Legion looked at me and I felt my mouth go dry. Alien or not, Legion was stunning.

"What was that, Clint?"

"I asked if you were alright. You look a little run down."

"Oh. I'm alright. This sort of thing takes a toll on my eyes."

"Would you like to take a break?" Legion nodded and stood up from her stool. She threw her visor on the table and started to walk around the hangar. "Something bothering you?"

"I'm just upset about my systems frying. That incident with the agents didn't help matter, though." Legion fell backwards against the wall and slowly slid down it. "It's no wonder we don't visit Earth anymore. Ignorance is worse than hate." I frowned, walked over to Legion and sat down next to her. I wanted to do something to make her feel better but I didn't know how she'd react. Then I thought back to what Fury said and decided to go for it. I slowly moved my arm and gently draped it over Legion's shoulders. Big mistake. In a split second, Legion grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back. She pulled my arm back behind my head, wrapped her legs around my neck and proceeded to choke me out.

"Legion, please let me go." My pleading made Legion tighten her grip on my neck and made it harder to breathe. I could hear her speaking another language, probably her native language, and it sounded like she was yelling at me. I tried to loosed the grip of Legion's legs on my neck but she wouldn't budge. "Legion...please. Trying...to...help." Legion let go of my arm and my neck, making me gasp for air.

"Sorry." I sat back up, rubbing my neck to try and soothe it. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. I've felt worse, trust me."

"I can help."

"It's no big deal." Despite my arguing, Legion put her hands on the back of my neck. I tensed for a moment but then I felt something massaging my neck. "What are you doing"

"I'm relaxing your neck. It's my fault it hurts."

"Don't blame yourself. I should've said something before I did that."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Comfort you. It looked like you were upset."

"Oh. Well, I am upset. Torvorians can't hide our emotions very well. We aren't used to this sort of treatment. Torvorians are friendly and get treated as such."

"Humans aren't the same way."

"I've noticed. You judge each other and yet preach how you shouldn't judge. You're very confusing creatures." I chuckled.

"Yeah, we are."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are always welcome. : )


End file.
